No Other Way
by black attack
Summary: This story has love, betrayal, swordfights, pranks, spying, hate, friendship, happiness, depression, good and evil, magic, werewolves, fairies, torture, bravery, and loyalty. AN: Rating May go Up.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Harry Potter, although, I don't even own some of the character's you don't recognize. Romulus, Sarah, and Orion all belong to Sarah Emily Black, she's letting me borrow them for my story.  
  
"Professor, can I come in?" A thin girl of fifteen asked standing at the door. She had long brown hair and big brown eyes. The Professor in question looked up from her grading, and smiled.  
"Yes, Jamie, come in." Jamie walked in and stood before her professor. "What can I help you with?"  
"Well, Professor, remember how you were telling us that story about those four people, the ones who pulled all of those pranks." The Professor nodded. "It seemed to me like there was more to your story than you were telling us, and I was wondering if you would mind telling me the whole story."  
The Professor set down her pen and looked at her student thoughtfully. She sighed and closed her eyes thinking. Finally she broke the silence.  
"Alright, I'll start at the beginning, but is a long story. A very long story, you see it starts when our characters are almost two, and it goes on until they are in their twenties. This story has love, betrayal, swordfights, pranks, spying, hate, friendship, happiness, depression, good and evil, magic, werewolves, fairies, torture, bravery, and loyalty. It doesn't even have a real ending, and the one that it does have is very depressing."  
"What do you mean it doesn't have a real ending?"  
"No one knows how the story ends, it hasn't been written down yet, so until then we will not know how it ends."  
"You mean the story is true and the characters in it are real?"  
"Yes, I do. I even know a few of them, that is how I learned this story."  
"Your telling me that there are such things as fairies, werewolves, and magic."  
"Yes, Jamie, I am. And if you were to stay and hear this tale, I believe that you will come to accept them too."  
"Ok, so you said the story starts when they're two."  
"When they are almost two. Our story starts on a cold Halloween night, with a woman who has just put four babies to bed. The woman is a beautiful blonde haired thing, with big blue eyes and fair skin. She moves with the grace of a cat, and with a confidence only a fighter can achieve. On this night, after putting the children to bed, she has curled up with a book, waiting for her husband, and his friends to arrive, so she can sleep."  
  
Emily Black had been reading for over an hour for her husband and his friends to come home. She didn't mind babysitting, in fact she enjoyed it, but that was only when the children were awake. After the babies had been put to bed, it got down right boring.  
Emily set down her book and thought about the children upstairs. There was her daughter Sarah, and her twin brother Orion. Orion was already getting into mischief, just like his father. Sarah on the other hand was quiet, and seemed to be interested in everything. Then there was Harry, James and Lily's son. He seemed to have a knack for getting into trouble. At times babysitting him was down right nerve racking, as he would try to do things like flying a broomstick that was left in his reach. The last child was Romulus Lupin, Remus and Tiffany Lupin's son. He was the happy go lucky baby of the group. He almost always had a smile on his face, and he seemed ready to laugh at everything. Too bad his mother had died in childbirth, she would have loved to have known her son.  
Emily suddenly sat up straight, listening closely. Outside, she could hear someone approaching. The footsteps were oddly familiar, but she couldn't place them. She silently go up and cautiously made her way towards the window, and the person she saw there made her blood run cold. Emily silently ran upstairs, as she heard the door crash open.  
She burst into the nursery, and took her wand out. She then locked the door magically. She could hear him getting closer, and for the first time in her life, Emily Black was afraid. She looked at the children who were sleeping in the cribs, and she felt the tears spring to her eyes. She knew what she had to do. She raised her wand, and was about to cast the spell, when the door was suddenly flung open.  
"Silly girl, your pathetic wards cannot stop me." The man said approaching her. "You might as well save yourself, and give the children to me."  
"Never." Was her only reply as she readied herself to duel.  
"Foolish girl, I see I will have to do this the hard way." He raised his wand. "Imperious!"  
Emily smiled as the spell hit her. This man may be the most evil wizard of their time, but that didn't mean he had brains.  
"Do you really think that spell could control one of the tribe? Especially since we are trained to resist it from the womb." Emily asked with a smirk. She raised her wand and said the disarming spell.  
"And do you, stupid girl, really think that the disarming spell would really work against me? But I am tired of this pathetic fight. I really expected more of one with your standing in the tribe, but lets just say I over estimated you. Avada Kadava!"  
The last thing Emily saw before the green light hit her, was the faces of the children in the cribs. The man seeing that Emily was dead, advanced on the four cribs. He allowed himself to smile evilly before he raised his wand. He looked at the child in the crib, the baby had messy black hair and emerald eyes.  
"Avada Kadava!" The Dark Lord barely had time to be surprised before the spell rebounded off of the child and hit him. The little boy, not knowing that he had just liberated the wizarding world, not knowing that his babysitter was now dead, smiled and rolled over in his sleep.  
  
An hour later three men approach the house. The first man, the owner of the house, was 6'1 and had shoulder length black hair, which he wore in a low ponytail. He had black eyes that were full of laughter, and a youthful and handsome face. His name was Sirius Black. The second man was 5'9, and he had short, messy black hair. He had handsome blue eyes that were full of intelligence and mischief. He had a ruggedly handsome face, and his name was James Potter. The last man was also 5'9. He had sandy blonde hair, that needed to be trimmed. His dark amber eyes were full of laughter. His face was handsome, but it was also tired and care worn. His name was Remus Lupin. All three men were a little bit tipsy, seeing as they had been partying for the last four hours. But all three men were immediately sobered when they saw the door to the house. All three men paled considerably, and the glance they exchanged was very worried. All three took out their wands, and quietly crept into the house. Sirius was the first to enter the nursery, and he stopped dead in his tracks, as tears streamed silently down his face. The other two men exchanged glances and pushed past him into the room. They also stopped in their tracks. "Merlin!" James said as he slowly made his way towards the bodies on the floor. "How did this happen?" "He killed her, he killed Emily." Sirius said sobbing. Remus walked over to his friend and began to comfort him. "How did what happen," he asked. "How did Voldemort end up dead on the floor?" James clarified. Both Remus and Sirius choked. "Prongs, this is not the time to joke. I mean the evil git just murdered my wife and children." Sirius said. James looked up at him and motioned for the two to come over to where he was. Sirius and Remus got up exchanging nervous glances. "Merlin! Your right Prongs!" Remus exclaimed. "How did this happen?" Sirius opened his mouth to add something to this, but he was interrupted by the crying of his daughter. All three men looked at the cribs shocked. Sirius walked towards the crib with is daughter and looked in. Sarah was laying in her crib looking up at him with her big blue eyes. She was obviously alive. Sirius picked her up and began to comfort the child. Meanwhile, James an Remus had looked in the other cribs, and had found the other children alive. The only odd thing they had found was the scar on Harry's forehead. "Where did that come from Moony?" James asked looking down at his son. Remus shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue Prongs, but we need to tell Dumbledore." James and Sirius looked at him and nodded. Each man picked up his child/children, and left the nursery. They entered the room where Emily had been reading earlier, and flooed to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Dumbledore was headmaster. The men explained what they had found to the old wizard, and were now waiting to hear his verdict on the situation. "It looks like Voldemort is gone." He said simply, looking at each man. "But how? And what about Harry's scar?" James asked. "I believe Voldemort tried to kill him, but that the curse backfired and killed Voldemort instead. Harry got that scar when the curse it hit him." "WHAT?!?" James yelled. "You can't survive the killing curse! That's impossible!" "James, nothing is impossible, something's are just extremely hard to do." Was Dumbledore's reply. "Now, I suggest that the seven of you go to Godric's Hollow and get some sleep, I will see you at the meeting tomorrow, and we will discuss where we will go from here then." The three men left the school, and went to James' house in Godric's Hallow, where they explained what had happened to Lily.  
  
"The next day the story was all over the news. The wizarding world, after having lived in fear for twelve years, had finally been liberated by the boy who lived. All day long their was feasting and games played by all. In all of Wales, only two groups weren't celebrating, Voldemort's followers, and Emily's closest friends. And so the wizarding world had at last found peace. This is the stage for which our story is set, nine years later." The Professor finished. Jamie sat in silence for a few moments before saying anything. "How exactly was Harry able to kill Voldemort? And why didn't Dumbledore really seem to care about Emily's death? Why did Voldemort want to kill the children in the first place?" Jamie stopped as her Professor held up her hands. "These are questions which will be answered later on in our story. For all stories are round, and in the end, they will come back to the beginning. There will be holes in the story, and it is up to you to fill them." The Professor finished, picking up her pen again. She began to grade her papers again. Jamie knowing she would not be able to get anything else out of her Professor, got up and left. "Can I come back tomorrow?" The Professor nodded, and Jamie left the room. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any thing except for the plot, and the tribe. The rest of it belongs to the much imitated, but never duplicated, J. K. Rowling, or my much envied best friend, who is the biggest procrastinator on the planet (hint hint update already) Sarah Emily Black.  
  
"Professor, you told me to come back this afternoon." Jamie said peeking in the door. Her Professor looked up and smiled.  
"So I did. Come in Jamie, make yourself comfortable." The Professor said setting down her book. "Now, where were we in our story?"  
"You had just finished with the boy who lived."  
"Ah...yes the boy who lived. Now, as I said the four children's fathers were the best of friends. They and another man, named Peter Pettigrew, had gone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry together. They..."  
"You mean there is a school for magic?" Jamie asked.  
"Yes, there is. It is the finest school in Wales, and in most people's opinions, Europe. Anyways, they had gotten into a lot of trouble together, and called themselves the marauders. James Potter was the leader of the group; he was the brains of the operation. Sirius Black was the one who came up with all of their pranks and other fun ideas. Remus Lupin was the conscious of the group; he controlled his two rambunctious friends. Peter Pettigrew was the, well, for lack of a better word, the sheep of the group. He was in it, in my opinion, for the protection the other three provided him.  
"So, it was only natural that after the death of Sirius' wife, that the other three became the honorary Uncles of the twins. Lily became both the twin's and Romulus' honorary mother. The whole group was rather like one big family. Not a day went by where they didn't see the others. It was in this environment that the four children grew.  
"Now as I said yesterday, Emily was one of the tribe."  
"What is the tribe?"  
"The tribe is a group of magical assassins and spies. The members of the tribe each have certain powers that enable them to perform their jobs. Their eyesight is as good as an eagle, and their hearing is second to nothing. They can become invisible at will for short spans of time, and are able to split their bodies. They are extremely skilled in all forms of fighting. Each member of the tribe, is also a very powerful witch or wizard.  
"Now, since Orion and Sarah's mother had been one of the tribe, this made them members too. Their mother's mother had trained them at an early age, and they had been coming along nicely in their training, except for the magic, and that is where our story again picks up. The day they go to Hogwarts.  
  
"Hurry up you three or you'll miss your train." Lily Potter said to her son and his friends as they walked through the train station.  
The three boys in question had been trying to put dungbombs in an old woman's purse without her knowing. When they saw Lily looking at them they immediately looked up at her with innocent looks.  
"You know Padfoot, I think we've trained them a little too well." James remarked to his friend.  
"Yes, and I wouldn't be surprised if we get an owl everyday saying they've blown something up." Remus said shaking his head. His friends grinned at him.  
"It brings tears to your eyes doesn't it." Sirius said fake crying into James' shoulder. Remus and James shared an amused look and rolled their eyes.  
"Sirius, will you ever grow up?" Remus asked.  
"Nope, I always want to be a kid and have fun." Sirius remarked with an evil grin.  
"And now I know why your son's a little hellion." James remarked.  
"Orion would thank you for the compliment Uncle James." Sarah said, her blue eyes twinkling. She smiled up at the three men and took her fathers hand. All three smiled back at her, and they proceeded to the barrier.  
"Now, don't be scared, just run at the... Romulus Lupin! What are you doing?" Lily asked the boy, who smiled at her a little too innocently.  
"Nothing."  
"You weren't by chance trying to put dungbombs in that woman's purse were you?" She asked him. The rest of the group was trying to hide their smiles. Lily was the disciplinarian of the group. She was the one who got mad at all of the pranks they group played, naturally making her the one most often on the receiving end of the pranks.  
"Aunt Lily! I am shocked that you would think that of me. I would never do anything of the sort. I swear it on.. on.. Sarah's life that I would never, ever do that."  
"Hey!" Sarah said. "If that's what you think of me, don't ask me to do anything for you again."  
"Good one Romeo." Harry said. "Way to loose your homework help."  
"Really, Harry, what makes you think I was ever going to help you with your homework?"  
"Umm...."  
"That's what I thought."  
"Sorry mates. Looks like I get my sister's brains all to myself." Orion said with a smirk.  
"With that attitude you likely to get nothing."  
"Sarah, would you really do that to your poor, innocent, loving brother?"  
"Do you really want that answered?"  
"When the two of you are finished, we can go through the barrier." Lily said interrupting the twins. They smiled at her and she shook her head. They slid through the barrier two at a time, and then loaded their things on the train.  
"Have a good year, and owl us as often as you can." Lily said with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe my little babies are all grown up."  
With this she gabbed her son and pulled him into a bone-breaking hug, all the while sobbing into his shoulder.  
"Mum! Let go! Air...air...I...need...air." Finally his father took pity on him and dragged his wife off. The rest of the group was howling with laughter. It took a few minutes for them to calm down, and they continued their goodbyes.  
"Now, if one of us doesn't get a letter saying you've blown something up, preferably Snape, you'll be grounded for the rest next summer." James said to the group.  
"James! Don't encourage them. Their bad enough without you telling them do these things. And telling them to blow up Snape, they'd be lucky not to end up in Azkaban for that." Lily stated with a frown and drew breath to continue the lecture. James kissed his wife effectively shutting her up.  
"If any of you run out of prank items, just owl me or Prong, and we'll be happy to get them for you." Sirius said putting in his two cents.  
"Have a good time, and don't get into too much trouble." Lily said ignoring Sirius.  
"Yes, and if Snape gives you any trouble just owl one of us, and we'll have talk with him." Remus said grinning evilly with his two friends. The whistle blew and the four boarded the train after having gotten hugs from their parents.  
They waved as the train pulled away, and then began looking for an empty compartment.  
"I can't believe she started crying." Harry said. "She's acting like I'm moving to Brazil and she's never going to see me again."  
"Oh, Orion, you owe me five gallions." Romulus said. Orion scrawled and took out the money.  
"Let me guess, you be that Aunt Lily would cry her eyes out over losing Harold over here." Sarah asked with a grin. The others laughed while Harry looked ready to murder. They finally found a compartment near the end of the train that was empty and sat down. They had only been in there for a few minutes when the door opened and red haired boy came in.  
"Oh, sorry, I thought this one was empty." He said starting to leave.  
"That's okay, if you want you can sit with us." Orion said. The boy came back in and sat down next to Harry.  
"I'm Ron Weasely." Ron said.  
"Oh, I thought you were a Weasely." Sarah said. "By the way, I'm Sarah Black, and the idiot beside me is Orion Black. We're twins if your wondering. Next to you is Harry Potter. And next to him is Romulus Lupin, but you can call him Romeo, everyone else does."  
"Wait, your Harry Potter?" Ron asked, his eyes flicking towards Harry's scar. The rest of the group snickered while Harry glared.  
"Yes, he is. He is the famous Harry Potter, but they don't tell you everything about him in the news. You don't know things like...." Harry clamped his hand over Romulus' mouth before he could continue.  
"Anyways, so you're a Weasely." Sarah said. Ron sighed and nodded. "It must be interesting to have all of those siblings. I've always wanted a brother."  
"Hey, what am I chopped liver?" Orion asked.  
"Oh, I thought you were my pet dog."  
"Well, I'm not, I'm your brother."  
"Sorry, but it's a hard mistake not to make."  
"Take that back if you don't want to spend your first week at Hogwarts as a duck."  
"You couldn't even turn a piece of paper yellow, let alone me into a duck."  
And so the journey went. By the time they reached Hogwarts, the four had accepted Ron as a member in their group. They had already changed into their uniforms by the time the train had stopped, so they were one of the first ones off. They got off the train and made their way towards a huge man who was calling for the first years.  
They followed the man down a path and down to the lake, where they were instructed to get into the boats, but they ran into a problem as only four could be in a boat. Sarah finally solved the problem by getting into a boat with a bushy haired girl that wouldn't shut up, and a nervous looking boy with a toad.  
Once everyone was settled, the boats set off. They floated across the lake, turned the bend, and they then saw the castle for the first time gleaming in the moonlight. They gazed at it appreciatively, and only stopped looking at it when the man told them to watch out for the wall of hanging vines. They passed through the walls and found themselves in sort of an indoor shore, where they got out of the boats. The man led them up a set of stairs and to a big wooden door, where he proceeded to knock three times.  
On the third try a severe looking woman opened the door. She was at least in her early fifties, and had a no-nonsense look about her.  
"First years, Professor McGonagall." The man said.  
"Thank you Hagrid, I'll see you at the feast." Hagrid left and Professor McGonagall turned back to her students. "Follow me please."  
She led them through the huge entrance hall and into a small side door. Once they were all in the room she addressed them.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments you will be sorted in to your houses. The houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. The house you are sorted into will become you home for the next seven years, and the people in your house will become your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points, and any rule breaking will lose your house points. The sorting will begin in a few minutes, so I suggest you smarten yourselves up." With that she turned on her heal and left.  
"I wonder how we're sorted." Ron said anxiously. "My brother Fred said something about wrestling a troll."  
"That would be fun, what do you think 'Rion?" Romulus asked with a grin.  
"Sounds like fun, it has been awhile since that last one." Ron stared at the two with his mouth open.  
"Yeah took us a whole two minutes to get rid of that one." Harry said looking very serious.  
"Don't worry, my dad told me all we had to do was try on a hat." Sarah told Ron who was still looking at the three boys with disbelief.  
"Really, Sarah, take all the fun out of life." Orion said shaking his head.  
The group was interrupted by the screams of some of the students. The five looked up at and saw transparent figures floating overhead.  
"Cool, ghosts." Romulus exclaimed.  
"No, absolutely not. You know what happened the last time we let him come." A ghost with a ruff was saying.  
"But that was awhile ago, I say we give him a chance." A fat man in a habit said. "It is only... Look first years."  
The ghosts all turned and looked at the students below them. Before they could say anything Professor McGonagall came back and lead the first years into the great hall. There were four tables long table that took up most of the hall, and above them hung the house banners. At the front of the hall sat the teacher's table, and above the Hogwarts banner was hung. At the head of the table sat Professor Dumbledore, who had a smile on his face.  
The Professor led them onto a platform, and then placed a stool with a hat on it in front of them. There was quiet in the hall as everyone focused on the hat. It began to sing (A/N Sorry, but I'm too lazy to write out the song. If you want to read the song read PS/SS)  
The hall broke into applause and the other first years looked very relived. Professor McGonagall began to call names.  
"Abbot, Hannah" became the first Hufflepuff.  
"Black, Orion" Orion walked up to the hat and put it on.  
"Hmmm... Lots of bravery. Another avid prankster, just like your father. Very smart too. You're also one of the tribe. Well, there's only one place for you then, and that is GRYFFINDOR!"  
Orion got up and walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down to see his sister get sorted.  
"Black, Sarah" Sarah walked up to the hat, and smiled at Dumbledore before she sat down.  
"Ahh... Another Black. You are as brave as your brother is, but smart, very smart. You'd do good in Ravenclaw. But since you're a member of the tribe, it had better be GRYFFINDOR!"  
Sarah jumped up and walked over to her brother who grinned. They sat down and waited for the sorting to continue. Finally, it was Romulus' turn.  
"Lupin, Romulus" Romulus nervously walked up to the hat and set it on his head.  
"Well, your and easy one to sort. A prankster, and your brave enough for GRYFFINDOR!"  
Romulus got up felling relived, and joined his friends.  
"Potter, Harry"  
"Harry Potter, you are very much like your father, very much indeed. That means there is only one place for you, and that is GRYFFINDOR!"  
Harry set the hat down and joined his friends at the table. He sat down, and the four waited for their last and newest member to be sorted.  
"Weasely, Ronald"  
"Ahh... Another Weasely, I know just what to do with you. GRYFFINDOR!"  
Ron put the hat down and walked down to the table with a silly grin. The five exchanged high fives as the last person was sorted. It was late when the feast ended, and the five slowly followed the Prefect, Percy Weasely, to their dorms.  
Sarah left the guys and followed the other three first year girls up the stairs. They quietly changed and fell into bed. Sarah was asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
  
"And so the four, or should I say five, started school. They began learning spells, and charms. They found that they hated the Potions Master, and not to accept food from Hagrid, the games keeper. They even found an enemy in the school, named Draco Malfoy, who the three guys loved to prank.  
  
"They were at the top of their class, Sarah tying for first with a girl named Hermione Granger. They had, all in all a very good first year. They couldn't be separated during the summer, and were even closer during the proceeding school year.  
"Harry, like his father, became the group leader. He was the one who took charge and planed everything out. Orion was the brains of the group. Once he was given a prank to do, he would find out how to do every part of it. He was never wrong about what spell to do, or how to use it. Romulus, was the one who came up with the prank ideas. He was the life of the party, and always had something up his sleeve. Ron was the impulsive one of the group. He would get himself into any and every kind of situation possible, but could always find his way out of it.  
"Sarah on the other hand, was the sensible one of the group. Without her the group wouldn't have been doing any of their homework, as they would have forgotten it. She was kind, quiet, and would always listen to anyone. The whole group of guys treated acted like she was their younger sister who they had to protect. They would pull and all out prank war on anyone that even looked at her funny, so most guys left her alone.  
"In fact, it isn't until their fifth year at Hogwarts that things get interesting."  
"What happens in their fifth year?" Jamie asked on the edge of her seat.  
"I'll tell you tomorrow." The Professor said picking her book back up. "Come around the same time you did today, and you'll find out."  
Jamie knew a dismissal when she heard one, so she left the room and went to her dorm, where she, like Sarah, fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
  
AN: I know this is moving very fast, but I want to get on to the good stuff, like my romancy mushy stuff, and the nice angusty thingy I have planed for the next couple of chapters. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As I have said earlier, I only own the plot and the tribe, please don't sue.  
  
"Professor, I have a question." Jamie said taking her seat the next day.  
  
"And that is..."  
  
"You said that there were Harry's father had three friends, but there were only two when they went to the train station. Where was the fourth one?"  
  
"I said yesterday that his name was Peter Pettigrew, but his friends called him Wormtail. You will find out where he was later on in the story, it is important, but you won't find out until later where exactly he was."  
  
"Why can't you just tell me now?"  
  
"Because that would mess up my plot line."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, back to my story."  
  
"So, what will our beginning of the year prank be?" Harry asked his four friends as they sat in their compartment on the way to their fifth year at Hogwarts. The compartment was quiet while the four guys tried to think of a prank. Sarah ignored them and continued reading her book.  
  
"I've got it!" Romulus cried suddenly. "Do you remember that show your Mom watches on the TV you have Harry?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The one with the with the cross dresser designer guy."  
  
"You mean Christopher Lowe?" Sarah asked looking up from her book.  
  
"Yes, that's the one. Well, one time when she was watching it he came on the screen in this dress, doing this twirly thingy and singing."  
  
"I see where this is going," Orion said with a grin.  
  
"I don't." Ron said. "By the way, what's a TV?"  
  
"It's a muggle thing." Sarah replied. "We only know about it because Harry's mom comes from a muggle family."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, back to your prank." Harry said.  
  
"Well, it would be fun to do something like that to the Slytherins." Romulus finished.  
  
"So, you want to dress the Slytherins up like Julie Andrews and have them sing the Hills Are Alive at the welcoming feast." Romulus nodded. "Sounds... interesting. I love the muggle theme by the way."  
  
"Now that we have Sarah approval of the prank, we can get to planning it." Harry said, and the guys spent the rest of the trip doing just that.  
  
Sarah on the other hand was bored. It wasn't that she didn't like pranks, don't get her wrong, it was just that she didn't like to do them every chance she could. This prank would be the seventh one they had played that day, and it was getting rather old. Sarah set off for another compartment, where she could be alone.  
  
She had just about given up hope of finding and empty one, when she stumbled on one with a girl she recognized in it crying her eyes out.  
  
"Hermione! What's the matter?" She asked walking over to the girl and sitting next to her.  
  
"Nothing." Hermione said sobbing.  
  
"Don't give me that. No one sobs their hearts out over nothing."  
  
"Well, it could be the fact that I have no friends, and everyone thinks I'm a stuck-up no it all. Or it could be because Malfoy called me an ugly little mudblood again. Maybe it could be because I'm sick of everything."  
  
"Well, first off, what Malfoy said isn't true. You may be a muggle witch, but you could beat him in any class. Secondly, your not ugly. You're a very nice looking girl, all we need to do is give you a little makeover, and presto, a very beautiful Hermione. Thirdly, you are not a stuck-up no it all. You just know the answers and aren't afraid to let people know it. Lastly, I would love to be your friend."  
  
"Are you serious?" Hermione asked through her tears. Sarah smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, I am. I've never had a girlfriend, and I was hoping to find one sometime. And since we are both looking for a friend of the same sex, we'll both have to do." Hermione smiled at her, and dried her tears.  
  
"Do you really think I'd look good with a makeover?" Sarah laughed, and the girls spent the rest of the ride discussing the things that girls do.  
  
The sorting was over and Dumbledore had just stood up to make his beginning of the year speech. However; before he could say a word, he was interrupted by a pop and Malfoy jumping on the table. He was wearing the out fit the Julie Andrews was at the Beginning of the Sound of Music, and he began to sing the Hills are Alive. He finished and dropped back down acting as if nothing had happened.  
  
After a few seconds of surprised silence, the student body and professors began to laugh. Even stern Professor McGonagall couldn't help but laugh. At the Gryffindor table four boy in particular were in tears from laughter.  
  
"Malfoy in a dress, singing muggle songs. This is the best day of my life." Ron said rolling on the floor.  
  
"That was brilliant you guys!" Sarah said. "I wish I had my camera." Finally the hall quieted down, and Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Thank you for tonight's entertainment, Mr.'s Black, Lupin, Weasely, and Potter. I would like to see you after the feast. Now, as you all know Professor Quirrel has had to leave suddenly and we have a new Professor with us. I'd like you to introduce you to Professor Umbridge."  
  
A woman who no one had noticed smiled smugly at this. She looked like a toad. She had big bulging eyes, waxy toad like skin, a big toad like mouth, and was very short. In her hair was a small pink bow, which looked disturbingly like a fly. She was also wearing the most awful pink sweater anyone had ever seen.  
  
"I would also like all new students to note that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden, hence the name. A few of the other students should make note of this also." He looked at the four boys and Sarah as he said this, he then turned and his gaze on the Weasley twins. He was about to continue when a soft hem hem interrupted him. He turned around and looked at Professor Umbridge who was standing up.  
  
"Headmaster, if I may..." Dumbledore sat down and focused his attention on her. "I would like to thank you for welcoming me into this school as your professor." She began, and Sarah like the rest of the student body tuned her out. She looked over at her four guy friends, who were deep in discussion about something they wouldn't tell her about. Hermione, on the other hand, was listening with rapt attention. Sarah decided to let her mind wander, and she began to thinking longingly about her bed. She was so interested in these thoughts that the end of the speech took her completely by surprise. She clapped along with the rest of the school, and Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Thank you for that very enlightening speech. Quiddich tryouts will be held next week, so all those interested talk to you house captain. And as that is the end of my announcements, lets eat."  
  
With that the rather long awaited feast began. The students filled themselves with food, and then ate some more. Some students were having trouble leaving the hall they had eaten so much.  
  
Sarah and Hermione, on the other hand, hardly touched their food, as they were so deep in discussion.  
  
"Hermione, what did I miss in the speech?" Sarah asked playing with her food.  
  
"She basically said that the ministry is trying to take the school over, as Dumbledore's teaching methods are unorthodox."  
  
"She said that!"  
  
"No, but she implied that. I don't think she likes Dumbledore very much."  
  
"Well, I don't think I like her very much."  
  
"You shouldn't judge her on her appearances, give her a chance." Hermione said with a frown.  
  
"The woman hates Dumbledore, and you want me to give her a chance. Only two kinds of people in this world hate Dumbledore, Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and Fudge and his little minions. And I can see her falling into both categories." Sarah finished stabbing her potatoes with her knife.  
  
"What do you mean Fudge hates Dumbledore? I though he was always asking him for advice." Hermione said with a confused look.  
  
"That is what Fudge used to do, before he got used to his job. Now, all he thinks is that Dumbledore is going to steal his job. Dumbledore would never do that, seeing as he loves it here too much, but Fudge doesn't understand that. Men of power always think that everyone else wants what they have." Sarah said rather impatiently.  
  
"But I didn't think..." Hermione began, but Sarah interrupted.  
  
"No, you didn't think. Fudge is an idiot, and we'd be better off without him." Sarah leaned closer to Hermione. "Exspecaily, since the word is that Voldemort is back."  
  
Hermione gasped and dropped her goblet. Her eyes grew wide with surprise.  
  
"What!?! He's back! How did this happen?" She asked in a very frightened voice.  
  
"Keep your voice down, your starting to attract attention." Sarah waited for Hermione to lean closer before she continued speaking. "No one knows for sure how he came back. All I know is that he is back, and that he is beginning to collect his Death Eaters back to him. He hasn't made a move yet, but he can take his time seeing as hardly anyone knows that he is back. I'm not even sure if Dumbledore knows that he is back."  
  
"But how can Dumbledore not know? How can you know this?"  
  
"Dumbledore isn't a psychic. He knows a lot, but he doesn't know everything. I can't tell you exactly how I know, just that I do. The resistance against him is already starting, but in a different place than in the last war. Soon, the world will be again at war, and we will all have to choose."  
  
"Which side are you going to choose?"  
  
"I'd think that it was obvious." Sarah said with a small smile.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, we had better go, seeing as everyone else is." Sarah said as she got up and stretched. The two girls followed the rest of their house up to the common room, and headed to their beds.  
  
Sarah was just about to drift off when there was a soft tapping at her window. She quietly got up and opened it up, after making sure everyone else in her dorm was asleep. She let the owl in and read the letter. She sighed and quickly wrote a reply. After she had let the owl out, she pulled on a pair of loose black pants, and a matching long-sleeved shirt.  
  
She quietly let herself out of the now quiet dorm. She left the common room and walked through the castle, easily avoiding anyone else. When she got to the Entrance Hall she opened the door, and let herself out. She walked across the grounds towards the forest. She moved quietly, moving from shadow to shadow, like a shadow herself.  
  
Sarah walked boldly into the forest, and soon found herself in a clearing that contained five other people, dressed in similar outfits to her own.  
  
"It has come to our attention that there is a spy at Hogwarts. You are to find the spy and report to us who it is." The one in the middle said.  
  
"Do you have any clues as to who it is?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yes, we know that it is a Gryffindor, but that is all we know so far. We are giving you until the end of the month to find the spy. You know the consequences of failing your mission."  
  
"I'll find the mole by then. Have no worries." Sarah said with a grin. "This should be fun." The figures laughed.  
  
"You always were a funny one." The shortest of the five said. "You are dismissed, and don't fail."  
  
Sarah bowed and left the clearing. She was to find the spy. Hmmm. Who was it? She was surprised that it was a Gryffindor. She didn't think that any of her fellow housemates would stoop so low as to join Voldemort. Well, she was going to have to go into spy mode herself. I might as well start now, she thought reaching the doors to the school.  
  
She made her way to the Gryffindor common room, and then she snuck up to the fifth year boy's dorms. She quietly opened Harry's trunk and pulled out an old piece of parchment. She closed the trunk and made her way back to the common room. She pulled out her wand and taped the map with it, muttering something under her breath.  
  
Lines began to form on the parchment, and soon they had drawn a map of Hogwarts. The top said Monny, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Proudly Present the Marauder's Map. The map was a wonderful tool. It told the user all of the secret passageways in the school, and it also showed all of the people in the school. Sarah was scanning it to see if everyone was where they needed to be.  
  
She was about to give up when she noticed a dot moving in the fifth year girls' dormitory. Sarah saw that the dot was moving down the stairs, and she quickly hid herself. Sarah couldn't believe whom she was seeing. It was the last person she would ever think of. She decided that she could be wrong, so she decided to follow the girl.  
  
Sarah quietly followed her out of the tower, and down to the dungeons. Sarah was not in the least bit surprised to see who was already in the room. Sarah slipped in, and hid in the shadows.  
  
"Your late." Draco Malfoy said to the girl who had just come in.  
  
"Sorry, but I was waiting for Sarah to get back. She still hasn't come back." None other than Hermione Granger said.  
  
"What!?! You came down here with out making sure the blood traitor was asleep. For all we know she could have followed you down." Sarah smiled at the note of panic in Malfoy's voice. "Our Master will not be pleased with this. The traitor could ruin us if she found us."  
  
"How could she? She is nothing special. She's smart, but that's all."  
  
"Shows how much you know mudblood." Draco said with a sneer. "She's one of the tribe."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes, that is how she could ruin us. Now, you must get rid of her."  
  
"How? You just said she was one of the tribe. It's almost impossible to kill one of them if you're not of the tribe yourself."  
  
"Your not going to kill her, she is useful to our Master's plans. You are just going to remove her from her little group of friends."  
  
"And how will I do that?"  
  
"You are going to do this..." Sarah was seeing blood by the time Malfoy finished his plan. She wanted to get up and beat the shit out of Malfoy, but being unnoticed was more important at the moment. Malfoy finished the plan, and both him and Hermione left the room.  
  
Sarah slowly followed them out. She sighed. So much for sleeping she thought looking at her watch, which now read one a.m. She made her way to a hallway with the picture of a woman wearing a gold dress. She woke up the picture and said the password.  
  
Sarah entered the room and grabbed the pot off of the mantle of the large fireplace. A fire had started the second she entered the room, and she threw the glittering powder into the fire.  
  
"Apollo's Chariot" she shouted as she stepped into the fire. She felt her body spinning and was glad when she came out at her destination. That definitely isn't my favorite way to travel, she thought as she brushed herself off. She looked up at the woman who was standing in front of her that was ready to attack. Sarah smiled when she recognized her cousin.  
  
"Hello Sandra. Is Nikita here?" Sarah asked. Her cousin relaxed her stance and nodded.  
  
"She's in her office." Sarah thanked her and left the room. She walked down a brightly lit hallway, and knocked on a big oak door.  
  
"Come in." A woman's vice called. Sarah entered the office and bowed. Nikita was the head of the tribe. She was the final word on everything, disobeying her was a death sentence.  
  
"I have found the spy." Sarah said simply as she stood up. Nikita didn't even look surprised. Sarah was the best at what she did, and she had yet to fail a mission.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Hermione Granger." Nikita raised her eyebrows at this.  
  
"The bushy haired know-it-all?" Sarah nodded. "The muggle born girl?" Sarah nodded again. "She is the last person I would have suspected. How did you find her so soon?"  
  
Sarah told her what had happened, while Nikita listened intently. After Sarah had finished, Nikita sat quietly in thought.  
  
"You will follow through with their plan." She finally said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You will let them go through with their plan. You will let them remove you from the group, and then you will let them befriend you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, we need a spy in Voldemort's circle. So far we have been unable to put one in. This is the perfect opportunity."  
  
"So, because you can't get a spy in the Death Eater's circle, you going to force me to go through with a plan that will make those I love hate me?" Sarah asked calmly.  
  
"Yes." Sarah swallowed hard and blinked her eyes slowly.  
  
"Ok then. I'll do it. But know this, I will make you life a living hell if I survive this." With that Sarah turned and left the room. She walked back to the room with the fireplace feeling a painful pressure in her chest. She ignored her cousin's inquires, and threw some more powder into the fireplace. It wasn't until she was in bed with the curtains drawn that she let the tears come. When she had finally stopped crying, she felt empty inside. She quietly made to oaths to herself that night. The first was never to cry again. The second was to never let herself get close to anyone again. With an empty heart, Sarah was finally able to sleep."  
  
The room was quiet as the Professor stopped the story for the night. Jamie quietly got up and left, feeling tears in her own eyes. She couldn't believe that anyone would give up everything just to fulfill a mission. She walked slowly up the stairs to her dorm and fell asleep with heavy thoughts.  
  
The Professor on the other hand, sat in thought for a few minutes. Her eyes showed signs of sadness and pain, but no tears came to her to relive her heavy heart.  
  
AN: Hermione fans please don't kill me. There is a reason for her behavior, don' worry, it will all turn out for the better. I know it might seem a little confusing and fast paced right now, but it will slow down and be less so once I actually get into the story. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own the Tribe and the plot. Please leave me alone and don't sue me, I'm not worth it.  
  
"Why?" Jamie asked as she walked slowly into her Professor's office. "Why is she going to go through with it. She could just say no and she could get rid of the spy."  
  
"Because, Sarah knew that this could tip the balance in the favor of the light. Lives could be saved by her doing this. If she didn't, the only thing she would gain was her own personal happiness.  
  
"Now, on to the next day..."  
  
Sarah woke up, and for a minute, she couldn't remember why she was so depressed. Then she remembered, and sighed. She had decided that she would make her friends hate her, so it wouldn't hurt them so much. She got up and got dressed, and then she went down to breakfast. Half way through her eggs, Orion and Harry joined her.  
  
"Hey Sar. Sleep well last night?" Harry asked as he loaded his plate with eggs, bacon, and toast.  
  
"It's non of your business." Sarah said with a hint of anger in her voice. Both boys looked rather taken aback. They both new something was up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Orion asked his sister worriedly.  
  
"What's wrong is that you guys keep things from me, and wont tell me what is going on. You act like I'm you little sister, not your friend. You leave me out of everything. I've kept telling myself that it's just a guy thing, but last night I realized something. I realized that I'm not your friend, I'm just your homework help." With that Sarah stood up and left the two boys. There was a rather stunned silence as the boys looked at each other. The silence was broken by Romulus and Ron joining them for breakfast.  
  
"What's wrong? Did Snape finally wash his hair?" Romulus asked as he sat down.  
  
"No, we just got told off by Sarah." Orion said in a confused voice. Ron and Romulus looked up with wide eyes.  
  
"Wait, are we talking about the same Sarah? I'm talking about Orion's sister. Long curly blonde hair, big blue eyes, always has a big smile on her face." Ron said.  
  
"Unfortunately, we're talking about the same Sarah. She just told us off for leaving her out of things lately. She then said that we weren't really friends, we were just using her for homework help." Harry replied with a frown. "Something's wrong."  
  
"I'll say something's wrong. I can't remember the last time Sarah lost her temper, let alone the last time she told someone off." Orion said. "I think we need to talk to her and figure out what it is."  
  
"We can talk to her at lunch, but right now we need to get to class." Romulus replied looking at his watch. The four boys got up from the table and headed to the dungeons for potions. They looked for Sarah when they got there, and found her sitting with her cousin Draco Malfoy. The four boys sat down with frowns on their faces, and waited for class to start.  
  
Sarah hated her cousin Malfoy. He was the biggest git ever, in her opinion. All she wanted to do was beat the hell out him through the entire class. He sat there the whole time telling her was a jerk her friends were, and how she should spend more time with him and other wizards of quality. Just when Sarah thought she couldn't take any more, the bell rang. She forced herself to walk slowly out of the class room with Malfoy. She smiled at him and told him she would join him for lunch. Then thankfully he left.  
  
Sarah rubbed her temples, Malfoy's talking had given her a headache. She couldn't believe that anything could have such a high opinion of it's self. She sighed and made her way to the transfiguration classroom. When she got there the only two seat were left. One was by Orion, and one was by Neville Longbottom. Sarah took the one next to Neville.  
  
Sarah ignored the notes her friends sent to her during the class. Instead, she concentrated on Professor McGonagall. She was explaining to the class how to vanish snails. Soon she turned the class loose, and had them try to vanish their snails. Sarah did it on her first try, and spent the rest of the class sneering a Neville while he tried to vanish his.  
  
When the bell rang Sarah was the first out of the classroom. She took the fastest rout to the Great Hall, and met Malfoy at the door. He smiled and held out his arm to her as they went into the Hall.  
  
"Hello Sarah. How was transfigurations?" He asked politely.  
  
"It was amusing. I spent most of the hour watching Longbottom try to vanish his snail." Sarah answered. She had spent the whole time wanting to help Neville, but she knew she couldn't if she was to go through with this.  
  
"That idiot is as good as a mudblood." Malfoy said with a sneer. "I feel sorry for you having to be in the same house with all of those mudbloods and blood traitors."  
  
"It has been a horrible experience. If I could, I would be resorted, but that is unfortunately not possible." Sarah said with a faked look of sadness. "I wish I could be rid of the lot of them. Especially my brother and his friends, they are gits who have been using me for the past fifteen years."  
  
"There is a way to solve this." Malfoy said looking up and down the table, making sure no one was listening. "You could join the Master."  
  
"The Master?" Sarah faked looking confused for a few seconds. "Oh, you mean Voldemort. But isn't he dead?"  
  
"No, he's come back. He did it over the summer. He is accepting any who are loyal to him to his ranks." Malfoy said with a smirk. "Soon he will have taken over and we will be rid of all muggles, mudbloods, squibs, and blood traitors."  
  
"You mean I can join him?" Sarah said acting interested.  
  
"Yes, but you will have to prove your loyalty to him first."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Meet me tonight in the ninth dungeon at midnight." Malfoy said as he finished his lunch. He stood up and smiled at Sarah. "Don't be late."  
  
With that he left. Sarah stared after him for a few seconds before she go up. She picked up her bag, and walked slowly towards the tower. She was almost there when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw the guys running after her. She sighed, and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked angrily. The boys blinked, but regained their calm.  
  
"We wanted to talk to you." Romulus said cautiously.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have better things to do than to hang out with blood traitors." Sarah mentally finched when she said this, but she kept her composure. The boys were staring at her as if she had just slapped them. "What, did I hurt your feelings?"  
  
Sarah hated herself for doing this, but it had to be done. She knew what would be required of her tonight. I'm saving you, I may be breaking your hearts now, but you'll forget and live on. I on the other hand am dieing because of this. One day you'll thank me for giving my life up for yours, but for now, you'll hate me.  
  
"Sarah, what's happened to you?" Romulus asked looking hurt. Sarah felt the worst for hurting him. He had been her best friend since they had been born. She knew she was hurting him worse than the others. "Why are you doing this."  
  
"Because I despise you. I loath you. I hate you. I hope you all die." Sarah looked at the four guys, and saw the hurt looks they were giving her. Both Orion and Romulus looked like they were going to cry. It's not true, I love you all, Sarah wanted to say. She wanted to hug them and tell them she was lying, that it was just a joke. But she stayed true to her resolve. "I'm going to prove this to you, so you wont doubt it."  
  
Sarah turned her back on them and walked away. She reached the fat lady and said the password. The portrait opened and she climbed into the Gryffindor common room. She went up to her dormitory and got her things for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
The rest of the day was lonely for Sarah, as her friends were now avoiding her. Apparently the rest of the class had found out what Sarah had said, because they were also avoiding her. Sarah was extremely depressed by the time dinner rolled around, so she decided to take a walk to clear her mind. Half way to the lake she ran into Hagrid, the gamekeeper.  
  
"Well hello there Sarah." He said with a smile. (A/N Sorry, but I'm not going to even attempt the accent. He'd prolly end up sounding like he was from Kentucky if I did) "Would you like to join me for some tea?"  
  
Sarah blinked once, and remembered what she had decided. She was going to make her friends hate her.  
  
"No thank you." She said coldly. "I have better things to do than have tea with a half breed."  
  
With that Sarah walked away. She looked back once, and that almost broke her resolve. Hagrid was standing where she had left him, tears running down his face, looking like his best friend had died. Sarah clenched her jaw, and forced herself to continue around the lake. She sat down against a tree across the lake from where Hagrid was still standing.  
  
After awhile four shapes came out of the castle to Hagrid. Sarah recognized them and wished she could join them. The four boys patted Hagrid on the back, and Sarah could see them glaring at where she was sitting. She sneered back, only because Orion could see her. All she wanted to do was cry, but that wasn't possible as that would be breaking the oath she had made to herself.  
  
After the five had gone into Hagrid's cabin, Sarah got up and headed towards the forest. She needed to clear her head and get away from the pain she had caused. She walked through the forest thinking about the happy times she had spent with her friends and family.  
  
"Daddy! Get up! It's time to open presents!" An eight year old Sarah yelled jumping on her father's bed. Her father groaned and opened his eyes. Sarah continued jumping on the bed, waiting for him to get up. He grabbed her leg on her next bounce and she fell onto the bed next to him. He started tickling her and Sarah shrieked with laughter.  
  
Her father picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as he made his way down stairs. Orion was already waiting in the living room, where the tree was. He smiled as his father and sister came into the room.  
  
"Put me down! Put me down!" Sarah yelled. Her father put her down and Sarah immediately dove for the presents. "Okay, the first one is for 'Rion from me."  
  
Sarah handed Orion his present, and she watched he opened it. It was a book on pranking, and a box full of prank supplies. Orion smiled and thanked his sister, while their father chuckled and shook his head. Sarah handed out the rest of the presents. She had opened the last one when her father pulled one out from the top branches.  
  
It was a small box wrapped in gold paper. Sarah opened the paper carefully, and then opened the small black box. Inside the box was a gold necklace. It had an S charm on it and in the bottom curve of the S there was a diamond. Sarah smiled and her father took it from her and put it on her.  
  
"It was your great-grandmother's." He said. "You were named after her. She received this from her husband when they were courting. Your mother wanted you to have it, and I decided it was time to pass it on to you."  
  
Sarah hugged him and promised she wouldn't take it off.  
  
That was a promise she had faithfully kept. She never took the necklace off. It had been charmed to keep its shine and not tarnish, so it always looked like it first did. Sarah always found it comforting to play with the necklace, and she found herself doing just that as she walked through the forest.  
  
She wandered around the forest for hours. She wasn't afraid of anything in the forest, because she could handle them. She wasn't afraid of losing her way in the dark, because she could see as well at night as she could during the day. When the moon was almost to it's peak, Sarah headed back to the castle. She arrived in the dungeons just at the clock struck midnight.  
  
"I can see you're punctual." Malfoy said as she entered.  
  
"Always have been, and always will be. Now, what do I do to prove myself?" Sarah asked him.  
  
"I can see you like to get down to business too. Our master will like you. Well, your already doing the first part of what is required, but there is more."  
  
"Well, telling those gits what I thought of them was one of the best things I've ever done." Sarah replied. "I hope the rest is just as fun."  
  
"You have to go through the ritual of becoming a Death Eater. This is an opportunity that usually only those already graduated get. But our Master believes you to be ready. In fact, the ritual is ready for you now."  
  
"I was born ready for this. How do we do it?" Sarah asked.  
  
"We touch this book, it's a portkey. It will take us to our Master's lair, and he will conduct the ceremony." Sarah nodded and touched the book, Malfoy laid his hand next to her's. After a few seconds of waiting Sarah felt something pull behind her navel. She found herself in a dark room full of cloaked figures.  
  
"Ah, our guest of honor has arrived." A cold voice said from behind Sarah. Sarah turned and found Voldemort standing behind her. "So, I finally have the chance to meet Emily Black's daughter. You are much like your mother. As pretty as she ever was."  
  
He ran his eyes up and down her body, and Sarah felt sick. She kept her face looking like she was thankful for the compliment.  
  
"Draco tells me that you have finally come to you senses and realized that my way is the only way, that you also desire a world without muggles, mudbloods, squibs, and blood traitors. He's told me that you wish to be free of those who have used you for fifteen years. That you wish to join you're real family.  
  
"I can see that you're smart, otherwise, you wouldn't be here. You're joining the side of right. I can offer you things that Dumbledore can't even imagine. In fact, I'm offering to let you become my number two. I need someone with your skills, and talents to help lead my army. Do you accept?"  
  
Sarah hated herself for what she was about to do. She was going to become Voldemort's number two. She new that she wouldn't have any mercy from him if she were ever caught, just like she knew she would have no mercy from the other side if she were caught, seeing as only Nikita knew what she was doing. Sarah made herself smile as she answered.  
  
"I accept."  
  
"Good. Now, you must wear my mark." Voldemort grabbed her left arm and pulled up the sleeve of her shirt. He pointed his wand at her arm and muttered a spell. There was a flash of a green light and Sarah felt an intense pain in her arm. She ignored it and put an amused look on her face. Voldemort sneered at her.  
  
"I knew I pick right. You're the only one who hasn't screamed for me to stop." Finally the pain stopped and Voldemort dropped her arm. She looked at her arm and saw that the dark mark was now tattooed onto it. "When it burns black, it is me calling you to me. You are to come to me as soon as you can without raising any suspicion. I will send for you soon, but for now you can go."  
  
Malfoy came back over to her and held out the book. Sarah touched it and they were transported back to Hogwarts. Malfoy looked at her in amazement when they got back.  
  
"Our Master must really like you to make you his second in command." With that he left. Sarah shook her head. She just felt an intense sadness. She couldn't go back now. She was on her own from now on.  
  
"Sarah went back to her dorm and spent the rest of the night tossing and turning. When morning came she had made yet another oath to herself. She had sworn never to feel anything again."  
  
"What do you mean not feel anything?" Jamie asked confused.  
  
"I mean never to feel any kind of emotion again. It is late. You had better go, or you wont make it back in time for lights out." Jamie nodded and left, feeling sorry for the girl who had sworn never to feel again.  
  
AN: I know Sarah was a little extreme, and that I haven't explained the plan or Hermione's behavior, that's coming up. Next chapter will be about Dumbledor's reaction, and maybe the reactions of the Marauders. But, everything will be explained and straightened out in due time. 


End file.
